vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
132209-morning-coffee-922-the-countdown-begins
Content ---- ---- ---- I think the word "free" will be enough to get us a decent-sized player base. The changes (aside from the lore-scrunching and Challenge system re-hash) are pretty much all things that should have happened long ago - or would have happened eventually. WildStar's biggest problem is public relations. The game itself is beautiful, fun to play and totally engaging ... but between the lack of real advertising, the newness of the IP and the laundry-list of fiascoes dating back to the original launch ... well, we've definitely got an image problem. THAT is what I hope changes for the batter. But welcome back! Hope you enjoy yourself and spread word to your friends! | |} ---- ---- ---- In six short hours, give or take, what should be the final Drop6 PTR update should be installed. Beyond critical bug fixing I expect that what we see tonight on the PTR will be very close to what will go live next Tuesday. All of the above. Found yet another p2mish (pay to make it stop hurting) thing yesterday that set me off. Outside of those critical exceptions Wildstar's cash shop implementation is looking really good. But it's those specific things that have me feeling they're fumbling right before the end zone. Since I needed to chill I said screw it and just RP'd all night. Been too long since I did that ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I only logged in for about ten minutes yesterday and didn't even think to look. :lol: I'll ping you this evening. | |} ---- Welcome back! I think we all are hoping for a massive revival. I know I am. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- STAY DOMINION! Don't follow the crowd. We'll have PLENTY of new people in a week. But seriously, once the transition goes down, you're going to see a massive push to get new players to go Dominion. Stay tuned to your local Coffee Thread and the Server Forums! B) | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome back! As to your friend with the vision problem, yes there are a few things he can do. Try addons like Kurona Frames or Forge UI and I ~think~ there is a Carbine setting for vision issues (sorry I never actually looked at it). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I kind of like it. At least it's not as monochromatic as the other version. Could do without the Impact font though. It's hard to read. | |} ---- So I DIDN'T just have a stroke? Well, that's good news. | |} ---- Yes, the look is great. Much easier to read. But that font is way too small for these old eyes! | |} ---- ---- Well you can always build a spaceship :) | |} ---- ---- This is exactly why I hate the idea of meta AND the people who cling to it in nearly every game. Freaking power gaming cupcakes. It's not enough to have a good time and if you make the content so everyone can play, then they get fussy because it's too easy. | |} ---- Maybe a little XD Here's something you guys haven't seen yet though! My base plans for Nikson's new ship come f2p Silly scanners don't like my penciling though :/ | |} ---- ---- I refreshed the page and was like...wait...is it my computer....ooooh pretty! I like it! I think it's much nicer! | |} ---- ---- To be fair, for some people the challenge of the content IS the good time. Wildstar drew a lot of raiders because it promised its raids would be tough. I know that I personally enjoy the fact that I have to put in some effort during boss fights, and I can't just afk, eat dinner, and come back to find the raid finished for me. | |} ---- That's all lovely but... Meta in this game is ridiculous. I wanted to level a Medic healer. Oh no, medic healers are useless, spellslinger or esper only. Oh I wanted to play medic dps, oh medic dps is crap, get out of here. Honestly... Just can't keep up with the BS and just made it very unfriendly to want to get into dungeons or raids. I'm still bitter lol a year later. | |} ---- The style, I like. The font, font size, and overall coloring needs an upgrade. | |} ---- (She said nicely) WILDSTAR! | |} ---- That's fair enough, I suppose. | |} ---- This is exactly the problem. An idea solution is to have perfect balance with classes, so everyone brings something to the table. I suspect we'll see the sun go out first. Until then, I have no patience for people who try to make others play the way they want them to play or exclude someone based on a choice they couldn't have any context for and can't change now because a spreadsheet says so. If someone wants challenge, then bring the medic DPS; THAT's a challenge. You roll optimized if you just want to minimize challenge. EDIT: Also, I'm willing to bet the people who roll optimized groups that are statistically exceptional are also the ones who blow through content and then complain that Carbine is catering to the casuals for not spoon-feeding them content every meal. We all know those people in games who are pushy, demanding and toxic. Edited September 22, 2015 by Ratstomper | |} ---- ---- Eh, either that or just make it so the mobile version only shows a colour that works. Shouldn't be too hard to do. | |} ---- ---- Just level what you like. As a raid leader, it's more about balancing the numbers in each class (because if you have 15 slingers in your raid, they will gear up very, very slow!) than trying to build some optimal comps. Yes, there are certain classes that help, but this is often on a fight by fight basis. For an overall raid, having a few of each class is better than loading up on one in particular. Yeah, there are #hardcore guilds that will stack perfect compositions, but it isn't required for progression at a comfortable pace, and I'd guess most guilds take the player over the class. | |} ---- ---- Our heals are strong, it's just that the range is laughably short and we have nearly zero smart heals. So, combined with encouraging groups to spread out we are best as tank healers only (which other classes can do while supplementing raid heals as necessary) or for healing stacked groups (which other classes can do while supplementing tank heals if necessary). | |} ---- ---- "Medic" is just the worst name they could have gone with. Medic implies HEALING, not any kind of DPS. Our "Medics" should really have been "Technomage" or "Operative" or something generic like that. | |} ---- I think it was an attempt at humor and not taking itself seriously. "Lets have a class called medic that shoots people with paddles". | |} ---- Yeah ... uh ... if that's all they got, they should have stuck with the holo-snark and taxi guy. :lol: | |} ---- Well we also heal, which was probably the first intention of the class back in development, followed by the whole "lol neat radiation is medical and it kills u." I think the idea was to make us a dot based healing class, but somewhere along the line that changed to what we are today. The class is still a lot of fun, that's why I play it instead of my esper and instead of leveling a SS. But it definitely suffers from a lack of clear design or understanding of its mechanics. Edited September 22, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- ---- Oh, I know that, obviously :) But I just meant the DPS portion. Create an obviously healing class and then making it, humorously, also DPS. Maybe I'm off the mark, that's how I figured it went. I have a level 40 medic and mostly healed with it, but I just couldn't get into it. Healslinging is just a lot more fun, as is slinger DPS. I started another slinger alt last night. Because I'm crazy- lol. | |} ---- ---- It is good in the same situations in all cases really. When people are bunched up or close to the tank, you can heal them. When people are spread out it is harder. I was able to heal all vet dungeon content in Lv 50 blues without feeling like it was impossible but I can say from experience that it's easier on esper. Esper does suffer from having a lot of targeted skills still in a telegraph based game though. SS I dunno, I'm the opposite of Jeff in that I tried to level one several times and couldn't get into it haha. | |} ---- Same here. My problem with Spellslinger is really very simple. The basic Interrupt skill doesn't work like any other interrupt in the game. It not only moves you THROUGH the target and out the other side, but you're facing the completely wrong direction and have to re-orient yourself before going any further. That, all by itself, is why I have made and deleted more Slingers than any other type of toon in my MMO history. | |} ---- Arcane Shock .. that's all I have to say :) Gate I use more as a movement ability or my third stun, if needed. I am leveling a medic now. Seems we have way more Espers and Spellslingers than needed and no Medics to speak of. But my SS will always be my main. | |} ---- Agreed. Just make the mobile skin do black on white. My fling with the dark side has passed. Why would i want to play a Cassian when i have a Mordesh? For me the upcoming f2p isn't a big deal. I'm playing W* like a SP game so new people aren't a big deal. | |} ---- I LOVED the gate mechanic because it made you constantly positionally aware. Combined with narrow, long, telegraphs it means a lot of run and gun, which is what makes the class super fun. However, you should know that Arcane Shock is now a true interrupt and the T4 is now our "two for" interrupt. It's still on a short CD, which makes it probably the most OP skill in the game now. It's funny, because people still regard the warrior "kick" as the king of interrupts, but AS is even better because of the range. On the north challenge in GA where you have to interrupt the mobs, I always split our raid into four groups with a slinger in each, because any competent slinger should be able to hit the mob on every CD. Other raids I've run still cling to the notion that warriors are the best tool for the fight. Regarding "is a medic healer good for content" I think the answer is going to be "yes", especially if you enjoy it. There hasn't been any content in the game I've encountered that a skilled medic can't do- it just might take a little more work. But as with anything, if you are enjoying yourself you won't mind the work :) Edited September 22, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- ---- Let's be honest here, they likely chose Medic because "Techpriest" was already taken ;D Do I smell heresy in here?! /edit: As for Slingers, personally I love the dynamic feeling of "gate". I feel it would be more confusing than anything would the spell turn your around to face your enemy. Edited September 22, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, yeah a little, but also we had like three or four new posters, plus we've shifted topics like five times. I'm calling it a win. :lol: | |} ---- Let's be honest here, it mainly happened because we were bitching at the new forum layout :P | |} ---- Well, it helps that the forum is so broken that general is about the only thing I can get to on the forums :D Ironically the thread for discussing the forums was moved to off topic and I can't figure out how to get back to it :p | |} ---- At the very top of the page, on the right, you will see the word Community. Hover over that and the drop down menu will show up. Click on forums, this will bring you to the main forum page. | |} ---- ---- The old threads used to switch topics alot. It was lots of fun trying to keep up LOL | |} ---- ---- I'm still sad that there won't be a warhammer 40k MMO. Oooh... or a singleplayer RPG, done like the Inquisitor tabletop RPG. =][= | |} ---- Yeah, that Eternal Crusade looks like fun, for a shooter game - but it's not an MMO. More like Defiance with Space Marines. Nah. No thanks. As much as I'd like to see it, it likely won't ever happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- Can I pick all of the above + excited for housing? xD Excited - housing changes YAY. I seriously cannot wait to improve Antimony's plot. I'm gonna go NUTS on the twisted canyon environment; it'll be great. not that anyone will ever get to see it because screw you no cross-faction housing... BUT OMG HOUSING! Crabby - rune changes & resetting gear. Unless Carbine pulls a miracle out of their collective ass, I'll be effectively retiring from... any meaningful content in WildStar because there is no way in hell I'm dumping all of my plat into fixing my gear. Which means... I'll be shopping around for another MMO to satisfy those needs, I guess. Ugh. >_< Also crabby over challenge changes. Anxious/worried - the cash shop. It makes me ten thousand different kinds of nervous and there is no way to really know what's going to happen to it except just wait and see. It's mostly okay, but some things (*cough*service tokens*cough*) make me extremely antsy. | |} ---- ---- I'm a inveterate melee addict. Stalke4Lyfe unless they pull a 3.0 TOR (weeps for his Combat Sents). That said I'm having a blast on Anna (#rimshot). I think Elsa (my esper) will be my next Attunement project and Brianna (my medic) will be my levelling project. | |} ---- ---- Doesn't help for rp. :( Edited September 22, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- Only takes a few hours to get an alt to 14! Then a few minutes to copy your plot over with the upcoming KBT :) | |} ---- Aw D: | |} ---- ----